Reprocessing of either spent nuclear fuel, weapon material, entire Uranium (U) or Plutonium (Pu) enrichment, or other variety of isotope production results in liquid waste production. Existing technology requires, that these liquid wastes must be reduced in volume, and consolidated to permit presumably “safe disposal”—storage and safeguarding for an unknown, infinite period of time “until new sustainable technical invention resolve all safety and biohazard issues.” The current practice is to dehydrate the liquid waste by heating, then to consolidate the residue by either calcinations or vitrification.